


Voicemails

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, kellic - Freeform, not much else without giving away spoilers tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of voicemails from Kellin to Vic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> this started out cute/fluffy/funny but then it escalated quickly. very quickly. proceed with caution.

**_June 5, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #1:**  
“Vic Fuentes, I can’t see you right now, but I bet you look hot as hell. You’re probably still sleeping, which means that you’re probably almost naked, which begs the question: Why am I  _not_  in your bed with you right now? Call me when you wake up, you adorable bastard.”  
  
 **Voicemail #2:**  
“I am insanely bored. I think I’m gonna send you these annoying yet highly entertaining voicemails until you wake up. Does that sound like a good plan? Oh, wait. You can’t answer that because you’re sleeping. I guess I’ll answer for you. Yes, it sounds like a fantastic plan, Kellin Quinn. You’re a genius, as always. Aww, thanks, Vic. Call me.”  
  
 **Voicemail #3:**  
“Sleeping in late, huh? Well, then. I guess you’re gonna miss…” ( _dramatic pause_ ) “…the  _panty raid_.”  
  
 **Voicemail #4:**  
“So I went downstairs to get some breakfast, when I discovered a most horrifying fact:  _We’ve run out of Lucky Charms_. It’s a travesty, Vic. A travesty! I had to settle for fucking  _Raisin Bran_. Do you have any idea how degrading that is? Kellin Quinn does  _not_  eat Raisin Bran. Except he just did, because there’s  _nothing else in this fucking house_. Call me.”  
  
 **Voicemail #5:**  
( _in a melodramatic commentator voice_ ) “The time is currently 10:53 a.m., and Victor Vincent Fuentes still has not awoken from his slumber. Kellin Quinn Bostwick has resorted to counting the number of spoons in his household to remain entertained. He wishes desperately that Victor were making out with him. Unfortunately, Victor is not.”  
  
 **Voicemail #6:**  
“Good morning, sunshine. The Earth says  _it’s time to get the fuck up, you asshole_.”  
  
 **Voicemail #7:**  
“Okay, seriously. It’s past noon now. You never sleep this late. Call me, for fuck’s sake.”  
  
 **Voicemail #8:**  
“Maybe I was too rude in that last voicemail. Vic, can you pretty please answer your phone? It would make me very happy.”  
  
 **Voicemail #9:**  
“Oh, come on. You’ve gotta be awake by now. Are you mad at me? Are you giving me the silent treatment? Is it because of the thing with the fake spider? I’m really sorry about that. Answer me, damn it.”  
  
 **Voicemail #10:**  
“Oh my God. I just got a text from Mike. Please,  _please_  tell me you two are just playing some sort of prank on me. Answer as soon as you get this. Please.”  
  
 **Voicemail #11:**  
“You’re not answering. Why aren’t you answering? You should be answering.”  
  
 **Voicemail #12:**  
( _about ten seconds of silence_ ) “…God,  _Vic_.”  
  
 ** _June 6, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #13:**  
“Okay, Hide and Seek is over. Where the hell are you?”  
  
 **Voicemail #14:**  
“God, I hope you’re okay.”  
  
 ** _June 7, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #15:**  
( _singing_ ) “ _I miss you, I miss you so far…_ ”  
  
 **Voicemail #16:**  
“This isn’t fucking funny anymore. We’ve got a search team sent out for you and everything. Where the hell did you go, Vic?”  
  
 ** _June 10, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #17:**  
“I’ve been trying not to call you, but I can’t stop. I guess I have the hope that one day you’ll answer and say that you’re okay now. You’ve gotta be okay.”  
  
 ** _June 19, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #18:**  
“It’s been two weeks now, Vic. Two weeks since Mike texted me saying you were missing. But you already know this, probably. Hopefully. If you’re…still alive.”  
  
 **Voicemail #19:**  
“Fuck, I hope you’re still alive.”  
  
 **Voicemail #20:**  
“I love you.”  
  
 ** _June 27, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #21:**  
“Vic? Please tell me it’s not real. Call me back as soon as you get this so you can tell me it was all a prank. I can’t be reading this right now. Mike’s wrong. He has to be. Maybe…maybe it just  _looks_  like your body. Maybe the police found someone else. I…Vic, please. Please don’t let this be real.”  
  
 **Voicemail #22:**  
( _crying_ ) “It’s. Fucking.  _Real_!” ( _the sound of shattering glass_ )  
  
 **Voicemail #23:**  
( _sobbing violently_ ) “Vic. Come back. Please.  _Please_! Don’t leave me like this. You can’t be dead. You can’t be.”  
  
 ** _June 28, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #24:**  
“Why the fuck am I still calling you? You’ll never fucking answer. You can’t.”  
  
 **Voicemail #25:**  
“I wish you’d answer.”  
  
 **Voicemail #26:**  
( _more violent sobbing_ ) “I—I can’t breathe, Vic. It just…just hit me that you’re…fucking gone. I’ll never see you smile or laugh or cry or fucking  _live_  anymore. I want to cry on your shoulder, but I—I  _can’t_! You wanna know why I can’t? Because you’re  _dead_ , that’s why!”  
  
 **Voicemail #27:**  
“Why’d you have to go and die?”  
  
 ** _June 29, 2014_**  
  
 **Voicemail #28:**  
( _words slurring_ ) “Vic, I know you can’t hear me, but I just want you to know that I love you, and I miss you, and I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to go on without you, and I just…God, Vic. I love you so fucking much, okay? I—”  
  
Kellin Quinn never got to finish his sentence, because then he walked out into the middle of a busy road, where a car hit and killed him immediately. It is not known for certain if this was a planned suicide or if he was just too drunk to think straight.


End file.
